Onegai Sensei
by Fujiwara Kumiko
Summary: [AU] The four of them are in school! So will this school year be a success? Or a disaster?
1. Prolouge

**A/N:** Konnichiwa! If you've read "Sanzo's Love life" then that means you've already seen of my fanfics. Hope you'll enjoy.

_Feedbacks and critiques will be loved. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki.**

**Summary:** [AU The four of them are in school! So will this school year be a success? Or a disaster?

* * *

**Prologue**

Rain poured down onto the streets, continously going down. The streetlights were finally switched on, when the technician noticed that it was it was getting dark already due to the dark clouds. Having turned on the last one no the street he picked up his toolbox and made his way for home, expecting to be greeted by his family. Unfortunately, there was someone who is trying to run away from a family and no one noticed.

"Help….onegai….somebody please help me…"

A woman panted as she ran down the streets through the pouring rain. Wrapped in a blanket, in her arms is a little baby boy. She hugged her baby close to her, covering him from the rain. She has been running for so long that she lost track of time, all she knew that it was already night.

People who she had passed thought she was just a thief running with something she stole. Others thought she was crazy to run around with her baby. But majority, nobody even tried to ask what was wrong or offer help. This didn't stop her from running, she just kept on going and going.

Finally, she stopped in front of a building, ran to the door and began banging on the door as she cried out in a desperate voice, "Help! Please help me!"

It was continued to pour as she banged on the doors of the buildings around her. Nobody answered her cries; no one came to see her crying on the streets carrying her baby. Finding shelter under a small roof above a porch, she hugged her baby closer to her.

"Don't worry…I'll make sure…that you'll survive…"

The baby just looked at his mother, he didn't cry at all. He had hair that was golden yellow and eyes that looked like two amethysts.

As she sat there with the baby, someone started to approach them. Hearing the footsteps, she looked around but the rain was pouring so hard that she could hardly see through the rain. Just when she thought that it was just her imagination, someone reached out to her.

"It's okay", a kind voice said to her as he held out his hand to her.

She just stared at the stranger with an umbrella and holding out his hand. She saw that he has long light yellow hair and a warm smile on his face.

"It's okay", he repeated still holding out his hand. "I'll help you."

A flood of relief covered her body as soon as she heard him say those words. All of a sudden she lunged herself into his arms.

"Arigato…hontoni arigato…" she replied softly, still carrying her precious son.

He just placed one arm around and rested his chin on the crown of her head. Suddenly, he felt her go limp in her arms. Slowly going down on his knees letting her lean on his body for support, he checked to see if she was alright.

"Hey…are you alright?" He asked with a worried voice as he tried to wake her up. "Hey! What's wrong?"

Finally she looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. He took this chance to check her appearance properly. She had short purple hair, although wet from the rain, he looked beautiful. As he gazed into her eyes, he saw that her eyes were of the color of two sapphire stones.

She gently gave her baby to the confused man. A smile was on her face although tears were still flowing from her eyes. "Onegai…take him…"

"N-Nani?" becoming more confused, he dropped the umbrella. Unconsciously, he took the baby from the mother.

Right after he took the baby into his arms, she slowly closed her eyes and as though everything was in slow motion. Shocked, he just stared as she fades away.

"Take care of him…Genjo Sanzo…" She breathed her last words.

As she landed on the ground, the baby started to cry, the man knew right away that she had passed away right in front of him. The man wasn't sure if the baby was crying because he needed something. Or because he knows that his mother was gone.

This was not what he had expected, he had just happen to be walking by and heard her cries. Wanting to help her, he apporached her but just before he could do anything for her, she gave him her baby and left this world. Now that he is the one who will take care of this poor motherless boy.

Knowing that he had just accepted a huge responsibility he made his decision and took out his phone, he dialed a number and waited for someone to answer. Finally, after several rings, someone answered, "Hello?"

"I need some help here" He told the person and then briefly explained what had just happened.

"Right, I'll be there in a short while" the person replied and hung up.

Pocketing the phone, he picked up the umbrella, gently moved the woman's body on the porch and sat down on the porch. All the while, he kept his gaze on the baby who had fallen asleep while crying.

"I guess it's just you and me…" He told the baby softly, although he knew that the baby might not be able to hear him. "I wonder what's next…Genjo Sanzo…"


	2. First Day of School

Hello there! I know the prologue was short, so that's why I uploaded the first chapter right away. Hope you like it.

**Summary:** [AU The four of them are in school! So will this school year be a success? Or a disaster?

* * *

**Chapter One: **

**First Day of School**

At that moment, a man just had a dream which hadn't seen for a long time, jerking him awake from this nightmare. Sitting up, he looked around his room frantically, his deep violet eyes scanning his surroundings, but nothing had changed, he was still inside the confines of his home. He could feel he was soaked in sweat and decided to take a shower.

Removing the blanket off him, he slid his legs to the side, pausing to catch his breath as he went over that dream. It had been years since he saw and thought that he was free from his past, but he was wrong. Of all nights for him to see it again, it had to be this night...or morning. He closed his eyes for a moment, running a hand through his golden hair and stood up to go to the bathroom.

Turning on the faucet, he splashed some water on his face. Then he looked at himself at the mirror.

His layered golden hair, just stopping at his shoulders along with his two eyes that are the color of two purple amethysts, both of them full of no emotion at all. Except for one, which he has yet to overcome.

Taking his eyes of the mirror, he undressed and walked into the shower, turning on the water, he allowed the clear and cold liquid to wash over him. Although the water was freezing cold, he didn't mind and it helped him to wash away that horrible dream for a moment. Finally, he turned the shower off and walked back to his rooms to dress.

Before opening his closet, he took a look at his digital clock sitting on his bedside table, blinking the time at him.

"5:30 in the morning?" He whispered to himself then went back to opening his closet. As he went through his clothes, he started grumbling to himself, for not only has he woken up earlier than he had planned to, but he was also reminded of his work. "I can't believe I'm actually going to continue this job..."

His job is being a high school teacher. This year is going to be his second year of teaching. Last year was a disaster...for him. All year he had to do his best to stay away from his female students as much as possible. Luckily, students and teachers having a relationship was against the school rules, but it didn't stop them from flirting with him. Finally, he reported to the Headmistress. The number of girls flirting with him then began to decrease, finally allowing him some personal space of his own.

He didn't get along with the male students either and they didn't bother either. Most of the guys don't like him especially since he has been getting the girls' attention. So most students, female ones to be exact, only adored him for his looks, and nothing else.

"Better make some coffee..." He said to himself while putting on his blazer over the crisp white shirt of his and proceeded to the kitchen.

He currently lives in a one-storey house. Although his salary was really high, a nicer house would have been easily affordable for him, but since he lives alone, he decided that this house will do. Girls, he had no interest in then. Not even when he was still in school. God, he doesn't even want to relive those days for a lot of terrible things had happened back then.

Walking into his kitchen, he turned on the coffee maker and started to prepare himself some breakfast. Leaving the coffee and toast to finish, he went out to check if the morning paper was in. Sanzo stepped outside, feeling the morning mist around him, making him sniff lightly for he has allergies; he then saw the newspaper lying nearby. Picking up the newspaper, he went back inside.

Sitting with his breakfast already done, he took his glasses out of his case to start reading the morning news. Unfortunately, only after setting them on the bridge of his nose, his phone started ringing. Automatically, he reached for it and looked at the screen. It was the Headmistress.

"This is going to be a long day"

**Somewhere not too far away...**

"Shoji! Are you dressed already?" A teenage girl with long brown hair, tied in a single braid and sapphire blue eyes called out to her little brother from the kitchen, holding a ladle and wearing an apron over her school uniform. "We don't want to be late on out first day"

"Coming! I just need to get my bag!" Shoji, her little brother replied from upstairs, his hair jet-black and eyes of the same color as his sister's. .

"Alright, you have five minutes" She called out again before going inside the kitchen to finish washing the dishes. That's right, today is the first day of school and she is now in high school, about to begin another year of learning. As she cleaned the plates, she hummed softly to herself. It was only the two of them living along in this house, her taking care of the major things in the household and in charge of looking after her sibling. So far, they were living happily, with very little and minor problems.

Finally, Shoji cam bounding down the stairs with his school bag all dressed and prepared to leave for school. "I'm ready!" He said with a big smile, showing her that he was ready.

Yuki smiled warmly at him as she placed away the last of the dishes and quickly undid the ties of her apron, hanging it on the hook on the door. Gathering her school things, she went over to the door, a hand on the doorknob and turned to her precious brother. "Okay then, let's go!"

"Alright!" Shoji cheered happily and followed her outside. He winced slightly at the bright light coming from the sun but soon his eyes adjusted and went up to his big sister. "Ne, Yuki..." he said softly, a sad expression on his face, clutching the straps of his backpack and his gaze avoiding hers.

"Hai?" She had been double-checking her things until Shoji called her name, making her look down on him as she adjusted her bag. The look on his face immediately had her concerned. "What is it?" Being the older one, she had to make sure that she was always there to comfort Shoji, especially since their parents weren't around and after all, she had volunteered to take care of him.

"Do you think I'll make any new friends?"

This question made her giggle, but she politely stifled them for he was pouting at her, making him even more adorable. Giving him a warm smile she replied, "You made some friends last year right? So I'm sure you will." Now why should he be worrying about this? It should be easier for him to get along with others at this stage of education and by now he should have already chosen a set of loyal friends.

"Hai...demo...only a few..." he said softly. In reality, he was nervous as it was possible that he might not be in the same class with the kids he knows and his friends. He was afraid that his classmates will be the mean type and be unable to cope up with them.

Hearing this, she giggled. _"He's still young..."_ she thought quietly to herself. Just from looking at him, she knows why this was bothering him, as the school shuffles the students in different classes. Supposedly to enable all of the students to get to know each other, but what they had failed to realize is that not everybody can get along with each other.

Eventually, they were almost at the school. Even last year, they would walk to school everyday, for their house was only walking distance away from it, rather convenient actually for the both of them. Ever since that fateful day, she has been the one who has been taking care of her little brother, since he was very small.

Both of them go to the same school. There are four separate building: the grade school building, then the middle school followed by the high school and lastly, the college building. All of them grouped together in one area, with reasonable distances between each other.

Stepping in front of the gates of the grade school, she bent down and placed a hand on top of Shoji's head, trying to ease him from being nervous, as it was written all over his face. But she knows that he will be just fine, as long as his friends are with him, and she likes them as well, for all of them were good kids.

"You be a good boy okay?" She smiled at him and straightened herself, stepping aside. "I'll see you after school."

He gave her a nod and ran past the gates. Then he stopped and turned around. "I promise!" Giving her a wave ran off, spotting his friends and immediately started to converse with one another.

Chuckling, she made her way to the high school building, which was not too far away. A few greeted her as they walked by and she just nodded in return, giving them a polite and kind smile. As she walked closer to the high school building, she couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was going to happen, either it was good or not, she wasn't sure.

Entering the building, she stopped by her shoe locker to go along with the tradition of changing shoes and spotted some familiar faces along the way. Once she was done she made her way to her assigned classroom and found it after going up a set of stairs. Yuki paused in front of the door, for she was hoping that most of her classmates were people who she is able to get along with.

Taking a deep breath she said to herself, "Don't worry...everything will be fine..."

**School bell rings...**

All heads turned as the door slid open, revealing a tall and lean man, their teacher standing there before entering; only to be greeted by silence as they all watched him. Without looking at them, he placed down his books and folders, and arranged them first before starting. Most students kept silent as he did this, for they felt that he was not someone to anger by the stern and serious look on his face. His layered hair golden like the sun, those piercing violet eyes of his, he looked as though he was in his early twenties.

"Alright...settle down already" He said over the students' chattering, ignoring those who were gawking at him, for this wasn't the first time that he had received this reaction from his class.

All of them quietly returned to their seats, keeping their mouths shut as they waited for him to continue. Sanzo just watched them, observed them for he could tell one's personality just from their face and judging them from how they had reacted to his entrance, he thought that this class wouldn't be that different from his previous one.

Once all of them had seated themselves, he picked up his attendance notebook and a pen. "Before we start, I'll check the attendance." he said, putting on his glasses and started to go through the list of names. Calling and checking each name, from time to time looking up to confirm the response from a student and make sure none were busy chatting. While doing this, the girls began to take notice of his appearance.

"Omigosh! Look at his gorgeous hair!" One squealed, admiring how his hair was styled and the shade of yellow.

"You think he has abs?" Another whispered to her friend, not taking her eyes off his torso.

"Is he really a teacher?"

Their teacher was definitely gorgeous; most of the girls were practically drooling over him and swooned each time he spoke. Seated on the chair right next to the window was Yuki, who was just looking outside, waiting for her turn. When she entered the classroom, she saw to her dismay that most of her classmates were the ones she barely knows. Fortunately, she had at least two very close ones, and immediately approached them. She only talked to them for a while before deciding to take her seat, as she enjoys being where she is now.

Hearing the whispers from her fellow classmates, she turned to look at the man standing in front, and had to agree that he is indeed handsome, but he was a teacher and nothing can change that. It seems that he was only a few years older than her, and that he was of the serious type as this was seen right away while he was reciting the names of the students, not bothering to smile at any of them.

"Hana, Yuki"

"Hai!" She quickly said, a bit embarrassed as she had replied a little bit too quickly but fortunately, her classmates were too busy to notice. Then without thinking she made eye contact with him.

Sanzo's eyes connected with hers as well, but only for a fraction of a second before going back to the list, and continued to check the attendance.

_"What just happened?"_ Yuki lowered her head as she could feel her face warming up and her hear racing, so she brought a hand up to calm it down. After a few seconds, she relaxed and thought that maybe it was the fact that he was more strict than the others teachers in the previous year.

Meanwhile, he was also thinking to himself, focused on finishing this list before starting the orientation. _"What's this? Practically all of them are no different from the last batch...I don't think they are even paying attention to the fact that this year wasn't going to be as easy as last year when they were in middle school..." _Then he was just going to have to make sure that all of them abide by the rules and do their work, or else they will suffer a blow on their grades.

Finally, he was through with the attendance and set the attendance down along with his pen. Wordlessly, he turned to the blackboard, picked up a piece of chalk and wrote his name:

**Genjo Sanzo**

"My name is Genjo Sanzo and I will be your class adviser this year." He began to explain as he placed the chalk down, pushing his glasses up a bit and looked at them to see if they were all alert. "I will also be teaching you your English subject".

Seeing that nobody has reacted so far (not counting the girls who were drooling at the sight of him), he proceeded with his orientation and started to flip through the pages on one of his notebooks, scanning it. "Today I will give you all your schedules and the lessons plans for this semester...and" He paused for a while, as he had heard some talking in hush voice and finished once they had quieted down, "We will decide who will be our class officers"

A student raised his hand, confident as that he was doing the right and sensible thing and asked, "Are there any requirements?"

"For being class officers, yes," answered Sanzo, taking out a sheet of paper from within a folder and held it out. "I'll write them on the board, so I want you all to copy these"

Sounds of shuffling were heard as all of them took out their notebooks and pens, poising themselves to write down whatever was to be written on the board.

The requirements were:

1. Students must have grades of A or higher

2. They must be very responsible

3. Very disciplined

4. Time-manageable (especially if there are any last minute plans/meetings/activities)

After writing the last one, he turned back to them. Casually leaning on the board but not all the way as to prevent his back from getting covered in chalk dust. "We will have the election after lunch. So, for now just copy your schedules and I'll get someone to pass the lesson plans".

He then started to go through his things to look for the schedule. When he couldn't find it, he realized he left it with another teacher, who has forgotten to return it before the beginning of classes, which is very inconvenient for things were going smoothly so far. This morning he was called to the school right away just because one teacher was sick and now he was to go and hunt down the man who still has the schedule in his possession.

"Darn it..." He grumbled to himself and slammed his folders shut, startling the students at his sudden outburst. "All of you will stay here while I get the schedule..." Sanzo announced his hands on the surface of his desk, leaning on them momentarily before heading to the door.

As he walked out of the classroom, all of the students' eyes were on him, waiting for him to leave the classroom. Just when they thought he was gone, he poked his head back in the classroom a stern look on his face as he added:

"And stay quiet"

After he left again, they waited for a few more seconds for he just might pop in again with another warning. When he didn't come back, all of them exhaled, they had been holding their breaths without realizing it.

"Phew! I thought for sure he was going t-" A blue-haired girl with orange eyes started to say, stretching her aching back from sitting still when she was interrupted.

"Oh shut up Kira!" snapped a blonde girl with green eyes. She leaned back on her chair, inspecting her carefully manicured nails. "I can't believe a hot guy like him can be so mean..."

"Looks like somebody got the hots for our teacher" A guy with flaming orange hair and read eyes teased the blonde girl, getting out of his seat and approached her, a grin plastered on his face. "Am I right? Kaori-chan..."

Still grinning from ear to ear, he sat down on her table and leaned down on her, his fingers gently cupping her chin as he made her face him. Leo, the playboy of the class, one of the many they have in the batch. He just seems to never get tired of flirting with girl everyday, no matter how many times he gets rejected.

"Eww! Get away from me!" Kaori exclaimed, slapping his hand away, and glared at him, not happy with him invading her space. "I already dumped you last year!"

"Come on babe, everybody knows you love me..." He said putting his arm around her shoulder.

This made Kaori snapped and started shouting at him who just continued teasing her. Kira who disliked Kaori just turned to the person in front of her and started a conversation. Soon, all the students were talking and not caring if they were nosily. Judging from the behavior of their teacher, hr probably doesn't care. Just wants to have peace and quiet and most especially wants to stay out of trouble.

Sighing, Yuki took out a book and was about to read when someone stood in front of her. Looking up, she saw that it was one of the people she despised the most.

"Well, looks like somebody is my classmate again this year"

It was Sheila, one of the meanest people in their batch. She has long wavy purple hair and mean-looking red eyes. She always tried o get what she wants. Of course, the teachers never paid attention to her and as much as possible they stayed away from her. She was also known as the female version of Leo but only worse. She flirts with every good-looking guy she comes across.

One of her hobbies is bullying other people, especially Yuki. For the past four years, ever since Sheila first transferred to their school. She has been picking on Yuki every chance she gets. Last year, she kept on forcing Yuki to so her homework. Even though Yuki refused to, Sheila would dump her books in Yuki's arms anyway.

"So, what happened to your glasses?" She asked with an evil smile on her face, twirling a strand of her hair with one of her fingers as she looked down on her favorite 'prey'.

Last year, Sheila almost broke her glasses when she refused to do her project - which she was supposed to do all by herself to raise her grade. Luckily, the teacher happened to enter their classroom and witnessed Sheila threatening to do something horrible to Yuki. Sheila was then suspended for a whole week, but sadly, she hasn't been expelled.

Snapping her book shut, although she didn't get to read. How could she? With this foul and mean girl around, it was very unpleasant. Putting away her book she said to Sheila, "In my bag, still in one piece...no thanks to you Ayaka-san."

"How dare you speak to me like that?" She shouted as she slammed her fists on Yuki's desk making others stop talking and stare at them. Sheila then bent down slightly so that she was face-to-face with Yuki and her cleavage was shown due to the fact that she didn't bother to button all of the buttons of her blouse. The typical slut she is...

"ANSWER ME NOW!" Sheila yelled, clenching her fists and getting very impatient with Yuki who just stared at her calmly.

"Speak to you like what? You asked what happened to my glasses..." She began then stopped to flick away from invisible lint from her sleeve. "And I answered your question."

This made Sheila even angrier for being spoken to like that was one of the things she hated. Especially, by people like Yuki. Sheila was about to grab Yuki when someone got hold of her wrist.

"What the-", She started to curse until she saw the person holding her wrist. "Kuro..."

"I despise bullies..." He said with an emotionless voice, his eyes almost covered by his bangs. His dark hair messy but stylish and his grey eyes looking at her with disgust. .

What a friend Yuki has, for this one was one of her close ones and he did keep his promise: To watch out for her at all times. This was made not too long ago, but she didn't really expect him to go far as to actually stopping Sheila from trying to hurt her. For a moment there, she thought that this woman was going to stop trying to torment her.

"Let go! This is none of your business!" screamed Sheila as she tried to make Kuro let go. "Anyway, Yuki is just a bitch!"

Hearing that was the last straw, something inside of her just snapped but she didn't want to vent it out through violent actions. Not looking at anybody in the eye, she grabbed her things and walked out. Everybody was speechless as she left the room. Kuro had already let Sheila go who just stood there smirking, a victory for her.

"Oh no...not again..." A girl named Reina moaned.

* * *

**In the hallways/corridors...**

"Darn...where did he go?" Sanzo asked himself, walking down the corridor. "It's his fault he didn't return the schedule back to me..."

_Flashback_

_"Ne Sanzo, can I borrow your class schedule?" A teacher with brown hair and emerald green eyes asked, smiling at the teacher seated at his desk, his hands behind his back as he waited for a response._

_"Why should I? We're in different classes" Sanzo asked not taking his eyes off the files he was currently reading as he needed to do some reports later and he wanted to get it over with to scratch some things off his to-do list. "Hakkai?"_

_"I just wanted to see what time my classes are with your class" replied Cho Hakkai as he adjusted his glasses, the smile not leaving his lips and he knew that this man will eventually agree in lending it to him anyway._

_Putting the files down, he looked at Hakkai who was smiling as usual which is annoying for some reason. Doesn't he ever get tired of smiling? If he smiles any wider, his face just might crack "Don't you have your own copy?"_

_"Well you see, I seemed to have misplaced it..." He said and laughed nervously. A sweat drop appeared on Sanzo's head and he stared at this man, who is supposed to be organized. "So...can I borrow your schedule?"_

_Not having any other choice, he looked for his schedule, finding it, he handed it to Hakkai. "Here..."_

_"Arigato" thanked Hakkai, taking the schedule, bowing his head and turned to leave. Exactly what he had been expecting, for Sanzo to agree in lending a schedule to him._

_Just then Sanzo turned to him in his seat and called to Hakkai, "Hey! You better return it before classes!" If he doesn't, then someone was going to get a bullet in the head, and he wasn't going to hesitate. That was the only copy he has at the moment and he didn't want to have to face the obnoxious headmistress just to get another._

_"Hai, hai!" Hakkai said before exiting the faculty room, waving at him in reassurance._

_End of Flashback_

"He said that and yet he didn't give it back..." muttered Sanzo as he looked in classrooms, but saw no sign of the brown-haired teacher which meant that he doesn't have classes yet. Unfortunately, he didn't know what Hakkai's schedule was.

Just when he turned left, a boy crashed into him. Having fallen flat on his bottom, he grimaced in pain, now pissed off as he already has a handful of things to worry about. Now students were completely ignoring the rules and just speed down the corridors.

"HEY...WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING RUNNING IN THE HALLWAYS!" Sanzo shouted angrily, shaking a fist and a vein bulging out of his cheek. Then he met a pair of golden eyes. Now, he knows who the boy was, he sighed to himself.

"I should have known..." He said under his breath with one hand on his forehead, a migraine was coming, he could feel it already.

"Ah! Sanzo!" The brown-haired boy with golden eyes shouted eagerly, recognizing the man on the floor. And he jumped and tried to land in his arms but... "SAN-"

**SMACK!**

Sanzo had taken out his fan and smacked the boy on the head before even letting get an inch closer to him with his hands. "Don't touch me! Baka-saru!" he yelled, and hit him some more.

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME?" he wailed, holding his head which now has a huge lump on it. "NE SANZO?"

"Because you're an idiot!" Sanzo said, putting away his fan. Then he remembered what he was supposed to do. "Hey, Goku!"

This boy's name is Son Goku, currently a senior in high school. He's not exactly a smart student. Most of the time, he's eating or sleeping and despite his age, he still acts like a child.

"Nani? What is it Sanzo?" He asked after standing up but still rubbing his head.

Lifting himself off the ground, he dusted the dirt off his slacks, unhappy with the dust on it, but managed to remove them before standing to his full height. "Have you seen Hakkai?"

* * *

**Outside on the school grounds...**

Not caring if she cutting classes, Yuki just grabbed her things and walked out of their classroom. She would cut classes last year too, but only because of Sheila or if she was too stressed. Going to her favorite tree, she placed her bag down and seated herself below the tree branches with her arms wrapped around her legs and head resting on her knees. She started to think to herself.

_"Why does it have to be like this? Ever since she came here...my life has been miserable...and I have to keep up with my studies..." _She stretched her legs and leaned on the trunk of the tree. _"And yet...here I am cutting classes again..."_

As she was leaning on the tree, she couldn't help but notice that the sky was clear: the clouds were white and the sun's rays peeking through the tree's branches. Whenever she sits here, she was always at peace. She used to sneak into the high school grounds just to sit under her favorite tree.

"Oni-chan..." she murmured, her gaze still focused on the sky. Then tears started to fill her eyes. "Doushite...Doushite...why did I do to deserve this?"

Memories of the recent years passed by before her eyes. From when she was still small, and how happy she was with her family. Then his family started having problems and her father passed away while her mother was pregnant. After Shoji was born, her mother suddenly got married again. To a man who already has a son. Her stepbrother...

It has been quite a while since she last saw him or spoke to him. Shoji would sometime hang out with him after school. Yuki had received an e-mail before, containing an agreement between her and their stepbrother. The agreement stated that he would take care of Shoji on certain days for a certain period of time.

Of course, she asked Shoji if he was okay with the agreement. He agreed. So, she replied saying that they were fine with it. However, whenever he would stop by their house, she would make sure she was out of sight.

"Maybe...maybe...I should just..." She began to say but then Shoji's face appeared in her mind. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she said to herself, "Iiye...Shoji needs me...demo...does anybody else really need me?"

This thought made her even sadder, but she was able to wipe her tears away. Reaching into her bag, she took out her most prized possession. A pocket watch. A gold pocket watch which has symbols engraved on it. Pressing the button on top, it opened to reveal the watch. She pressed it again and the watch flipped to reveal a picture.

Just by looking at the picture made her smile. In the picture were herself and her father. They were standing under their favorite tree, side by side. This happens to be the same tree she was currently sitting under. Her father's hand was on top of her head while she was holding some flowers. Both of them were smiling. Shoji wasn't born yet at that time.

"Oto-san...what should I do?" she said softly although she wasn't sure if her voice could be heard since it was quiet. Setting down her watch, she looked up at the sky again. "Oto-san isn't here right now...and..."

"And what?" A voice asked suddenly, making shivers go down her spine.

Sitting up, she looked around her and saw the person just a few feet away from her.

"You..."


	3. Confusion

**A/N: **I am sorry for this VERY late update. ;;; I was very busy with school, had writer's block and I am working on other little projects of my own. In fact, I have started on a another Saiyuki fanfic and I might have to edit the prologue and the first chapter. Alright! Here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki...**

**Summary: **[AU The four of them are in school! So will this school year be a success? Or a disaster?

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter Two:**

**Confusion**

**Back inside the school...**

**_"I think he was on his way to the Science Lab...and I think he won't meet his class until later..."_**

These words echoed inside Sanzo's head as he walked down the corridors, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. After Goku had answered his question, he had turned and left the boy in the corridor, muttering that he ought to go back to class before he gets into more trouble.

"Great...now I have to go all the way to the Science Lab...that guy is such trouble..." Sanzo grumbled angrily, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants.

On the way, he looked out the window, only realizing how clear the sky was, making him remember a certain part of his past. When he was outside with his foster father, who had taken him in after his mother died and treated him like his own son. Unfortunately, he died due to an illness and it wasn't long ago that he did, leaving Sanzo on his own.

Somehow he was able to get through it, with some help from a good friend of his father, who happened to be working in this very school as well. Along the way, he met the three: Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo and they somehow ended up creating a weird friendship – which they didn't bother to point out. While going over the years of being with them, from the corner of his eye, he saw someone outside. Odd, all students should be inside at this time.

Pausing, he turned fully to the window, only to recognize that the student sitting out on the school grounds was one of his. Eyebrows arched in confusion as he wondered why she should be in a place like this, after specifically telling his class to behave until he comes back. Still standing where he was, he watched as she took out an object from her bag

_"Hmm...what is she doing here?"_ Sanzo thought, making his way to the school doors. _"She should be in class with those other idiots...I'll have to do something about this..."_

Once outside, he immediately walked towards the part of the grounds where she is currently sitting, as he knows this area very well, more than anybody else in the school. Heck, he could even recite the history on how it was established if he wanted to, but of course he didn't want to waste time elaborating to people who only pretend to be interested. Might as well keep his mouth shut and let them ponder on this thought.

Sanzo was now close to the girl, and it was only then he realized how quiet it was outside, for he could hear the soft murmuring coming from her, even though he couldn't quiet make out the words. Now only a few meters away from her, he watched her, interest flickering in his eyes, for she has not sensed him being there at all.

She just continued on to gaze at her most prized possession, oblivious to the presence of another, resting on the palm of her hand, before looking up at the sky.. "Oto-san...what should I do? Oka-san isn't here right now...and..."

That's it, his patience was running dangerously thin now, for he had just caught one of his own students disobeying him and he has yet to locate the Science teacher who has the schedule he needs. Taking a few steps forward, he opened his eyes and said aloud, "And what?"

So deep in thought, she had indeed failed to notice her teacher nearby, and so was very startled to hear his deep voice. Whipping her head to him, her blue eyes widened in shock and hastily placed away her pocket watch. Yuki grabbed her bag and immediately stood up, with her head lowered as she was ashamed to face him now, but she could feel those piercing eyes of him, staring at her, only making her feel worse.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, and took the courage to say something. "How did y-"

"I saw you from inside the school" he said stiffly, not bothering to let her finish as he knew from the beginning what her question was going to be. Sanzo then walked up to her, halting right in front of her, his eyes not leaving her. "Why aren't you in class? He finally asked, after a moment of silence, his voice laced with a hint of irritation.

Yuki had sensed the tone in his voice, telling her that he really wasn't happy with her at the moment. What kind of a teacher would he be if he was? Rules were rules: Obey and follow instructions given by the faculty – the rule that she had ignored for her own selfish reason.

The frown etched on his face just got deeper as he watched her struggle to find an answer to this very simple question. All she had to do was tell him her reason and if it was valid enough then he just _might _let her off with a warning, but no, she was making him restless as he knows that time was ticking and so much has to be done.

"Answer me."

Even though there wasn't much anger in his voice, she still flinched at his command, only tightening her grip on the strap of her bag as she forced herself to reply. "I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you…" Yuki then braced herself, for from this point on she wasn't sure how things were going to go.

Sanzo said nothing for a moment, and continued to analyze her. A student actually refusing to dictate her reason as to why she had acted so impulsively, ignoring the warning he had given before leaving the class. A sigh of defeat and weariness escaped his lips, shoulder slumping and became aware of how long he had been standing so stiffly.

"If you can't tell me now then we will discuss this later." Without another word, he slowly turned around and started to lead her back inside.

"Huh?" She looked up, astounded as he didn't even say anything about giving her detention or a sermon, like most teachers would do. "Sensei..." she whispered softly, then it sank in that he wanted her to follow him and was about to catch up when he suddenly stopped and glanced back at her.

"What are you doing? Hurry up!" he said impatiently and proceeded in going back inside the school building.

"H-Hai!" she replied nervously and ran towards him. When she was right behind him, she went on a slower pace, but enough to stay right behind him. All kind of thoughts and questions were racing in her mind, plus the possibilities of what might happen after they return. The thought of seeing that face of that slut sickened her.

And so, both of them entered the school, no words were exchanged between them. Yuki's head was being filled with ideas on how she could tell him her excuse. She couldn't tell him the exact truth.

Sanzo, however, was curious on why she was cutting classes usually he doesn't care especially if the students cutting classes weren't in his class. But there was something about her but he couldn't figure what it is.

"Hey, are you a new student or something?" Sanzo finally asked, breaking the ice, and his deep violet eyes focused on the corridor before them. If she is, then definitely he would let her go this time, especially since it is the first day of school. But God, if she was going to continue on being like this...

"No, I've been studying here since elementary…" Yuki replied softly, keeping her gaze down as she didn't want to look into those serious eyes of his.

Now this he wasn't expecting, for it greatly intrigued him on why on earth would she go out of her way only to go out and reflect on whatever she was thinking. Sanzo inclined his head slightly towards her, unaware on how he was making her uncomfortable. "So you do know that cutting classes is against the rules?"

"H-Hai..."

The way she had replied caught his attention, confusing him as to why she was feeling uneasy as he wasn't even doing anything to her, just asking questions. Does she have a social problem? Sanzo stared at her long and hard, for she reminded him of himself, except he doesn't get all jittery around other people, just being anti-social. How she was being nervous around him was enough to indicate that it almost meant that she hardly socializes as well.

Although she was keeping her had low, avoiding herself from her eyes meeting his, she could feel him looking at her, making her even more nervous. Trying to calm herself down, she loosened her hold on her bag, and only noticed that she had almost crushed it…Oh dear, she really has to find a way to get rid of this little problem of hers….

Sanzo who had only observed her for a moment before turning away to go over the task needed to be done before lunch, started to wonder again on where the brown-haired man is, but he was going to make sure that he doesn't borrow another schedule from him again.

While walking, Yuki turned to the window, a sad expression displayed on her face. . This place was so special to her and her father and it is the only reason why she decided to stay here._ "Oto-san...can I really stay here? After all..."_ she said to herself._ "I am..."_

A jolt of pain suddenly surged into her body, making her gasp in pain and fall down onto her knees as the it was too unbearable for her to withstand. Hunched over on the floor, she hugged herself tight, trying to make it go away, but her attempt to do so was failing as it started to get worse.

The girl suddenly collapsing made him stop and alert, and instincts telling him to find out what was happening. "Hey! What's wrong with you?" Then he heard her murmuring. "Nani?" He went down on his knees, to his dismay as the floor is most likely dirty and will ruin his pants, and bent his head down to try and make out what she was saying..

"Stop it...iiye...stay away from him..." she murmurmed, her hands traveling from her midsection to the sides of her head, clutching it as her body continued to tremble in fear and pain. "Stop it...stop it..." Yuki repeated softly, tears streaming from her eyes, her pupils dilating.

"What are you saying?" Sanzo slowly stretched his hand out, to try and reach her, but when his finger was only a few inches away from her shaky shoulders, a voice interrupted him.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

**In the Science Lab**

"Hakkai!" Goku called out as he casually walking into the lab, scanning the room for any sign of the teacher, but received no reply so he called out again, raising his voice slightly.

The science lab was where he had ended up to look for Hakkai, as he felt that he should help Sanzo for what he understood from earlier, the blonde man was looking for him. There were long tables on the left and right side of the lab so that there was an aisle in the middle for the teacher. Tools and equipment such as tubes, test tubes, vials, beakers, and many more filled these tables.

"Hai!" Hakkai replied, poking his head outside from the storage room. "What is it?"

He then walked out of the storage room holding a box of books in his hands, also wearing his lab coat. Goku suddenly had that idea that Hakkai was in the middle of his preparation for his next class.

But since he was here now, and it seems that there was still some time before break, he decided to hang out here for a while. "Ne, did Sanzo come here?" Goku asked curiously, fiddling with some of the lab equipment.

"Hmm? As a matter of fact no…" Hakkai replied, placing the box down on the teacher's table which was in front of the classroom. "Why? Are you looking for him?" A smile graced his lips as he turned to the teenager, for he knew that the two had a special bond that couldn't exactly be described in words.

"Iiye, he's looking for you" he pointed at Hakkai, blinking at him, and went back to checking out the other lab equipment on the table before him. "He asked me earlier if I saw you." Goku added, reading the labels of some beakers filled with chemicals, sniffing some, only to end up feeling like he wanted to throw up.

Suddenly, it hit him and making the smile on his face fade away, only to be replaced by a worried look on his face. "Oops..."

Goku who just recovered from the awful fumes that he just inhaled, due to his lack of common sense, turned around only to find that Hakkai seemed to know the reason as to why he was being asked about. "Hakkai?"

"Ah...Goku..." Hakkai started to say and began to rummage through his folders. Taking out a piece paper, and scanned it to make sure that it was the right one. "I think Sanzo was looking for this..."

He held out the schedule in front of Goku's face, for him to understand what it meant. Goku looked closely and saw Sanzo's name on top, and that was enough for him to comprehend on why the droopy-eyed man was in such a foul mood earlier, even though he always is.

"You're so in trouble..." Goku's mouth curved into a mischievous and then started to sing and dance. "Hakkai is in trouble! Hakkai is in trouble!"

"Oh my...what am I going to do?" he placed a finger on the side of his head and began to think. "He just might try to kill me..."

And so Hakkai sat down and began to think of a way on how to prevent him from getting killed by Sanzo. While Goku continues singing and dancing around the lab.

"Hakkai is in trouble! Hakkai is in trouble!"

"Goku...I rea-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the door slammed open, revealing one of the most hyper students in the whole high school division...aside from Goku. And now this was going to make his headache even worse, as he already had an idea on what was going to happen next.

"WHAT"S TAKING YOU SO LONG?" The girl with two braided dark brown hair shouted, looking her classmate furiously. "CLASS IS ABOUT TO END SOON!" Shoot! Her voice was enough to bring an entire building down! Amazing that the school was still standing…

"Oh no..." The color drained away from Goku's face, when he saw the girl standing in the doorway and hid behind Hakkai. "Help me Hakkai!"

"GOKU! ANSWER ME!!" she shouted again and began to walk towards the two, taking one step at a time, her glaring daggers at the boy behind their teacher. "Teacher sent me to 'fetch' you."

"Toofa..." Goku tried to hide himself some more, hoping that she wouldn't try to hurt him. "Gomenasai..." He went in to the puppy look mode. Unfortunately, she was one of the few who doesn't get affected by his sad puppy-look. In fact, this just irritates her every time he does that and so became immune to it.

"Don't you dare make that face! You know it won't work on me!" Like a cobra striking, she reached out and grabbed Goku, pulling him up to her, giving him a closer look of her anger-filled eyes. "Now where are the papers you were supposed to get?"

"Anou...could you settle this outside?" Hakkai asked, stepping away from them, not wanting to partake in this and he wished that they would do this somewhere else. With all the fragile things and chemicals in the room, who knows what damage they might cause…. "I really need to have some peace and quiet to think."

"Oh! Hakkai-sensei!" Dropping Goku, she instantly switched into her sweet girl mode, fixing herself up and flashing him a sweet smile of hers. "I didn't see you there." She said innocently, stepping over Goku, but deliberately kicked him at the side for good measure.

He just yelped as he gave him that extra kick, but didn't dare to take revenge, as it would just make her angrier. "He was here the whole time..." grumbled Goku, rubbing his sore bottom.

She bowed to Hakkai and apologized, "Gomen...I didn't really mean to act that way...it's just that Goku was taking so long in getting the papers for our teacher." Toofa began to explain, making gestures with her hands as she spoke.

"Then you didn't have to shout at me!" complained Goku, approaching her with an angry face. It's not like he needs a baby-sitter or something, he's eighteen! He doesn't have to be treated like a kid anymore, not his fault though for acting like one…

"It's not my fault that you're so slow!" she snapped, whirling around to glare back at him.. "The teacher specifically said to get the papers from his office and some right back!"

"And that's what I was doing!" Goku shouted back. "Until YOU came!"

Suspicious and not believing him, she raised an eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest. "Of that's what you doing then why are you here in the Science Lab?"

"Um..." he was now speechless."I was..."

Bull's eye! He was cornered and she has a witness as well: their own science teacher, whom has yet to come up with an idea to return Sanzo's schedule without have to face the wrath of his anger. "AHA! I was right!" exclaimed Toofa and pointed an accusing finger at Goku. "You were just fooling around!"

"I was not!" Goku protested and he pointed at Hakkai who was now massaging his aching head. "Sanzo told me to look for him! He told me to!"

"Are you sure?" Toofa unfolded her arms and placed them on her hip, peering at him closely, trying to find the guilt that was sure to be present in those golden eyes of his. "I think you're lying"

"No I'm not!"

"Then prove it!"

"Isn't being here not enough proof?"

"You being here just prove that you were goofing off!"

And so, their squabble began which did not surprise Hakkai at all, as they have been going with this routine for a very long time now, practically ever since they first met. Headache getting worse he went to sit down behind the teacher's table, and sighed for he was already exhausted and he didn't even meet his class yet.. Too weary, he didn't bother to try and stop them like he usually does whenever they were fighting.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

Sighing, Hakkai looked out the window, his head still aching. "Kami...please help me..."

* * *

**Back in the hallways...**

"What are you doing?"

Quickly withdrawing his hand, he turned to see the headmistress named Kanzeon standing in the hallway, her face etched with interest at the sight before her. A hand resting on her hip, she just stood there, looking down on them, her long black hair over one shoulder, tied in a ponytail and wearing crisps white blouse with a blazer over it, and a long pencil skirt, accenting her slim legs. Seeing that the teacher hasn't answered her yet, she lolled her head a bit to the side. "How long is it going to take you answer?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked rudely, hitting back with a question of his and made to stand up, until the soft sobbing of Yuki reminded him of what she was going through.

Kanzeon merely raised an eyebrow as her eyes traveled from Sanzo over to the student, apparently in pain, but it doesn't seem that there wasn't anybody else around. Not bothering to answer his question - as he failed to answer hers - she walked over to the girl, getting down on one knee, with some difficulty because of her skirt. Next time she was going to get something much more suited for situations like this."What did you do?" she asked, even though she was sure that he has nothing to do with this.

"I didn't do anything!" he replied defensively, his face looking rather crossed as he knew that this woman was just playing around with him. Darn, why does he have to be involved with something like this? On the first day of school! And it wasn't even lunch time yet, and he was already being dumped with new problems. Rather pestered to this new load that had been placed on his shoulder, he returned his attention to his student. The first problem on his list.

"I see..." Kanzeon muttered, cupping her chin lightly with a slender hand of hers, as she started to decipher what all of this meant. If couldn't be anything else, it was exactly what has been told to her by a certain someone a long time ago. Her lips were tugged into a smirk as all of this would mean that things were going to get rather interesting; a good sign for her. Just when she was about to tell him a bit about this, Yuki's arms dropped, limp on her sides.

Both of them got off the ground, and waited to see what will happen next, but was met by confusion as the girl slowly rose from the ground, lifting her head up to reveal a tear-free face. Relaxing, Kanzeon placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked, concern present in her voice, as she began to inspect the girl for anything suspicious, but there were none, physically there was no problem at all.

At first, she just stared at them, blinking a few times before she finally registered who they were and smiled at them. "Ah, Mr. Sanzo...Ms. Kanzeon...good morning to you two. May I help you?" She bowed to each of them, her holding her hands together and stood up straight, and waited for them reply.

Sanzo stared in disbelief, but made sure as not to show it, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as just a moment ago he was going have to deal with being responsible for a student suffering while under his care, but now, she was acting as though nothing had happened at all. What was with this girl? First, she cuts classes, acting all depressed outside, then she starts to go through pains for unknown reasons and now, here she is, being the good student she was supposed to be in the beginning. Keeping his calm, as he knows that it was not advisable to jump to conclusions, he asked, "Don't you remember?"

She cocked her head a bit to the side, curious as to what he meant. "Remember what sir?"

The headmistress took a step forward and said, "Earlier you seemed to be in a lot of pain, we were worried about you..." All the while, she continued to watch the student closely, for any danger signs that she should be aware of.

This confused her even more, as she had no recollection of feeling any pain. "Really?" For a moment, she looked away as she tried to dig through her mind for anything that she might have missed, but all she could recall was being in the classroom. Turning back to them, she gave them an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, but you must have been mistaken for I don't recall anything at all...but I am confused about something..."

"What is it?" The two asked at the same time, and they looked at each other. Sanzo annoyed for he hadn't been expecting to play the little echo game with _her _while Kanzeon was amused by this, it's not everyday that this man would be like this. Tearing their eyes away from each other, they turned back to Yuki.

"Why are we here?"

"..."


End file.
